


Neo and the Gang

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Happy Ending for all, Mind Break, Multi, Smug arrogance getting the better of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Neo was on a mission to steal from the big gang Dust Wolves. She was going to hit their biggest and most secured vault. Her smug arrogance got the better of her and now the gang has her to themselves.





	Neo and the Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there, I know this is a little early, but I know a lot of people are just about to/already deal with finals and I wanted to release this to help relieve some tensions (lol). This isn't the story for the week, that'll come out later this weekend. This is just a little one-shot I had running through my head and I decided to just throw it out there, not planning to make more for this, plus if I did that would only push back other stories like "Mothers and Daughters", SHYBRCT, and "Pyrruby Training" and I think I'm slow enough with those as is. ANYWAY, this is your basic Neo X Multiple unnamed people, OC gang (could have used white fang, but felt it was overused) and happy ending mind break. Enjoy.

Neo was a master thief, but sometimes, even if only very rarely, a master thief makes a mistake.

Neo's mistake was thinking she could single handedly steal from The Dust Wolves stronghold hidden in the industrial district of Vale. The Dust Wolves were the only gang bigger than Roman's and they were especially known for setting intricate dust traps for unsuspecting victims… or as security measures in for their lien stashes.

Apparently, Neo thought they were just bumbling idiots, but one false step and the pink and brown-haired mute was sent flying from an unexpected explosion beneath her, she hit the ceiling hard, and tumbled down to the floor with heavy force. Luckily, which is arguable here, her aura protected her from any serious damage, but the force of those impacts knocked her out as she hit the ground.

Just as gravity slammed her onto the floor.

Some Dust Wolves came into the room and saw the attempted thief on the ground unconscious. They thought about killing her and being done with it, but then they gave her very nice petite body a look over and decided that she should pay for the dust used in the trap and the lien she attempted to steal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo woke up slowly and with her head slightly pounding, though the pounding in her head quickly subsided as she regained herself. However, the pounding in her head was instantly replaced with pounding into her throat as her captors noticed she was awake.

"Wakey wakey bitch" a rather toned man said looking down at her as he rammed his cock into her mouth over and over.

"It's good to your finally awake, we've been wanting to play with you, but didn't think it would be any fun without you feeling it sweetheart~"

Neo looked up at him with the most hateful eyes she could muster. She made to bite down on his (admirably large) cock that he was shoving in her mouth, but was she ended up even angrier as she found her mouth was being held open with an O ring gag that she hadn't realized since regaining consciousness.

"I got to say girl… your mouth is something real nice" the gang member said as he put his hands on the back of her hand to press her down further and hold her their longer.

Neo struggled as he held her head at his groin and quickly found her hands were tied behind her back, which wouldn't normally be a problem thanks to her flexibility, but they were tied elbow to wrist, even she wasn't flexible enough to get out.

Meanwhile he just kept thrusting into her throat without a care for her. Just wet slap after wet slap as drool began to leak out of her mouth thanks to the gag and things were becoming a little messy.

"Damn guys, her throat is a fucking dream" he said as kept up his rough thrusting into her even reaching into her throat.

"Someone needs to take her little cunt and tell me if it's good too."

Another man suddenly appeared behind Neo and raised her naked body into the air as he used his moderate strength to easily lift her. He lined up his cock with her snatch, she wiggled in hopes of dissuading him, but it only did the opposite.

The man behind her thrust into her small pussy powerfully and forced pleasure ran through her body.

She was now being thrusted into from the from and the back against her will, her tongue was forced to taste the man's cock in front of her as her pussy was naturally getting wetter and wetter as she was pounded by the man behind her.

"Oh man her tight little pussy feels amazingly around my cock man"

"How's he feel in you bitch?" the one thrusting into her throat asked

Neo didn't want to admit it, but the amazing feeling between her legs was getting more and more prominent and she was hating her situation less and less.

She kept telling herself that she was going to kill them, but that idea was quickly changing as the man behind her, whether by luck or skill, was hitting all of her special spots, not to mention the bastard was constantly rubbing her clit with his amazing thumb.

Her thoughts began to change from killing them to only killing them if they stopped.

"Oh boy, I'm about to unload down your throat baby, don't worry, you'll get used to the flavor of cum soon enough" he said running one hand through her hair.

"Crap, I'm about to cum too!" the man behind her said

"You started after me, how are you already about to finish?" the throat fucker asked

"I can't help it man, her pussy feels amazing"

Neo knew they were talking, but all she heard were distant sounds as her own orgasm was quickly approaching and she was getting lost in the forced pleasure.

Getting so lost in the pleasure, Neo began to willingly suck the cock in her mouth.

"Yep... here it comes bitch, be sure to swallow my entire load!" The mad in front of her said just as he shot his cum in her mouth.

Neo, in her lust hazed state, eagerly swallowed his entire load and just as she made her first gulp, the man behind her also dumped his cum in her pussy.

The feeling of warm cum in her mouth, throat, and pussy sent Neo over the edge and she came harder than ever before.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several months of being held and trained by the Dust Wolves, Neo had been turned into the perfect little cum dump for the gang.

She was held in the gang's main headquarters in the main hang out room. She was always naked, except for the dog collar around her neck that helped chain her to a poll in the corner of the room where anyone that wanted to fuck her could.

She was always on her knees, ready and willing to suck any cock that came close and swallow some delicious cum.

The men could also straight up fuck her if they wanted, but even though they were big bad gangsters, some felt uncomfortable fucking in front of others and would just use her for a good blowjob. Some of the braver members fucked her pussy relentlessly, not that she wanted them to be gentle, and she would be sure to ride them so well they'd always cum inside her and came back later for more.

The less brave members were still amazing sexual beasts to Neo, she had been trained to orgasm from just sucking and swallowing and every time she would give head and squirt onto the ground it would only attract more men for her to suck on and the cycle would repeat itself, much in Neo's favor.

This was her life now and she couldn't help,4 but feel grateful to her captors and she was intent on thanking them.


End file.
